Eyecatch
, from ''Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers.]] An or internal eyecatch is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows, such as Super Sentai, similar to how "bumpers" into/out of commercial breaks are used in the United States. The term is used, in Japan, to refer to all kinds of bumpers. Eyecatches - Super Sentai Gorenger *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's'' eyecatch features illustrations of the Gorenger team. Gorenger eyecatch.jpg|thumb|Initial eyecatch Gorenger Hurricane eyecatch.jpg|Gorenger Hurricane eyecatch J.A.K.Q. *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai's'' eyecatch is similar to Gorenger's, it features illustrations of the JAKQ team with Joker, and also has a similar sting. After Big One is introduced, the images change to the five-man team. JAKQ eyecatch.jpg|The first JAKQ eyecatch. Big One eyecatch.jpg|Big One eyecatch Big One and JAKQ eyecatch.jpg|Big One and JAKQ eyecatch Battle Fever *In Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Battle Fever team, while the eyecatch after the break features the Battle Fever Robo and Battle Shark, after it is introduced. The initial episodes use the same card for both, with the inclusion of Battle Fever Robo from episode 5. Battle Fever eyecatch.jpg|Battle Fever eyecatch BFRoboEyecatch.png|Eyecatch with Battle Fever Robo and Battle Shark Denziman *''Denziman's'' eyecatch is similar to Battle Fever J, the eyecatch before the break features a still image of the Denziman team, while the eyecatch after the break features DaiDenzin. The same sting as Battle Fever's eyecatch is used as well. Denziman eyecatch.jpg|Denziman on Denzi Machine eyecatch DaiDenzin eyecatch.jpg|DaiDenzin eyecatch Sun Vulcan *''Sun Vulcan's'' eyecatch is similar to Battle Fever and Denziman, the eye catch before the break features a still image of the Sun Vulcans, while the eyecatch after the break features Sun Vulcan Robo. It uses a sting similar to the one's used in Battle Fever and Denziman. Goggle V *In Goggle V, the image prior to the break shows the five members charging forth with weapons in hand; after the break it is an attacking GoggleRobo. GoggleEye1.png|Goggle V eyecatch GoggleEye2.png|GoggleRobo eyecatch Dynaman *In Dynaman, the image prior to the break shows the the five members posing with their weapons; after the break DynaRobo is about to attack the screen DynaEye1.png|Dynaman eyecatch DynaEye2.png|DynaRobo eyecatch Bioman *In Choudenshi Bioman, the eyecatch features a normal version of Red1 and small versions of (Clockwise from bottom left) Blue3 that seems to be sliding from Red One's right shoulder, Pink5 that seems to be performing a superkick, Green2 who seems to be levitating from Red One's left shoulder and Yellow4. The title card is also seen in the bottom right of the screen. After the break, Bio Robo is shown who seems to be running and holding the bio sword. The Title Card can be seen on the bottom left of the screen. Changeman *In Dengeki Sentai Changeman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Changemen preparing the Power Bazooka. After the commercial break, the Change Robo is featured with its sword at the ready, close to the screen. Flashman *In Flashman, the eyecatch shows the Flashman symbol turning into the five members. After the break it shows the Flashman symbol again, but this time turning into Flash Robo. This is the first Eyecatch to use actual actors for the Rangers and the mecha instead of merely a drawing or still of the cast. Maskman as seen in the series' eyecatch: (from right), Black Mask, Yellow Mask, Red Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Mask.]] *In Hikari Sentai Maskman, the eyecatch before the break shows the Maskman team shown by turning sideways. The end of the commercial break features Great Five posing with Photo Electron Riser and the Five Shield. Liveman *In Choujuu Sentai Liveman, the pre-commercial shows a spinning model of Live Robo. After commercial, it shows the Earth in the background with the three Liveman up close in head-shot. From episode 31, the post-commercial includes Black Bison and Green Sai. Turboranger *In Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, the Turborangers are standing in front of Turbo Robo, the logo is seen on the top. After the commerical break, Seelon relases magic showing Lakia at the end. **In the Special Opening of Turboranger, celebrating the past ten Super Sentai, the eyecatch before the break shows Red Turbo and the past 10 Red Rangers (Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, Change Dragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon) posing. After the break, the eyecatch features Pink Turbo and all the Heroines of the past 10 series (Miss America, DenziPink, GogglePink, DynaPink, Yellow4, Pink5, Change Mermaid, Change Phoenix, Yellow Flash, Pink Flash, Yellow Mask, Pink Mask, Blue Dolphin) posing. Fiveman *In Fiveman, there is no eye catch other than the eyecatch music. The logo appears in the corner prior to and after the commercial breaks. Jetman *In Choujin Sentai Jetman, the eyecatch before the break features the Jetman team (in human form) posing somewhere in a side of a mountain. Their positions from left to right (from the viewer's view) featured Black Condor seating with his right leg over his left leg, White Swan stands behind him, Red Hawk is at the center, Yellow Owl is in a side view, and sitting beside him is Blue Swallow. The end of the commercial break features the Jetman team in their ranger forms in the same positions. Zyuranger *In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the eyecatch before the break features the main 5 Zyurangers in their vehicles and stopping in front of the camera. The title card can be seen on the bottom right of the screen. After the break, the eyecatch features the main 5 mecha. From episode 32, the first eyecatch is the five Zyuranger posing; while the second are all seven Guardian Beasts standing in line on a cliffside. Dairanger *In Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the eyecatch features the Dairanger focused upon the episode doing a kata with their Dairen Rod both before the break and after. KibaRanger is the exception, as it shows him with Byakkoshinken. RyuuEyecatch.png|RyuuRanger Eyecatch ShishiEyecatch.png|ShishiRanger Eyecatch TenmaEyecatch.png|TenmaRanger Eyecatch KirinEyecatch.png|KirinRanger Eyecatch HououEyecatch.png|HououRanger Eyecatch KibaEyecatch.png|KibaRanger Eyecatch Kakuranger *In Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, the eyecatch before the break features a Kakuranger by a black background slashing the screen. All 5 Kakurangers are then seen in the open turning to the camera. After the break, the eyecatch features the Giant Beast Generals. From Episode 37, the second eyecatch features the Three God Generals & Ninjaman. Ohranger *In Chōriki Sentai Ohranger, the 5 main Ohrangers use the Power Brace to henshin. After the commerical the 5 are already henshined. Carranger *Both before and after the break, the Gekisou Sentai Carranger eyecatch features a zig-zagging line, which is revealed to be the Vehicle (or vehicles if more than one are featured) of the hero of the episode which stops as "Carranger" appears on one of the straight lines of the pattern in English. In the post-break version, we hear a small piece of the Carranger theme in instrumental. The footage from these eyecatches were used in the second half of Power Rangers Turbo which makes the only Power Rangers season to also use the eyecatches from Super Sentai. From episode 32, the eyecatch changes: the same "zig-zag" and vehicle is seen at first, but only at the start of the eyecatch, where it opens into a split screen showing the Carranger tied to the color/vehicle, as well as both the vehicle and humanoid version of their VRV Machine. Megaranger *In Megaranger, before and after the commerical, the outlines of the helmet are created the helmets of the ranger focused in the episode, zooming out the ranger is posing. Gingaman *In Gingaman, before the commercial, the picture shows GingaRed but zooms out to reveal the rest of the team and GingaiOh. After the break it shows the Seiju. The series' narrator said "Gingaman". GoGo-V *In GoGo-V, before the commercial, the camera zooms in to the ranger's which the flames of the ranger focused in the episode turns into the logo. After the break, the logo reveals the rangers posed with their weapons. Timeranger *In Timeranger, The belt of TimeRed revealing the Timerangers riding the Time Flyer, logo is created. After the commercial, the logo zooms out to reveal a futuristic city with the 5 main Timerangers and the performers of the opening singing a part of the Timeranger theme: "Beyond the future, Ride on the future". Gaoranger *In Gaoranger, the Gaoranger spinning while GaoRed blasts the audience with his Gao Mane Buster revealing the logo, after the commercial the camera zooms into the eye of Tetomu, revealing the Gaorangers in their civilian form. In special episodes, Gao Lion roars before the logo appears. After the break, the logo reveal the 5 main Gaorangers. Hurricaneger *In Hurricaneger, the 3 silhouettes behind the windows reveals the rangers in front of the explosion which zooms out. After the break, it goes in reverse. Abaranger *In Abaranger, the scene zooms out from the eye of the Bakuryu which the Ranger owns. After the commercial, the camera passes the Bakuryu until the camera stop at the 5 Abarangers. Abaranger ep03 284.jpg|Ryouga and Tyranno Abaranger ep02 210.jpg|Yukito and Kera Abaranger ep04 244.jpg|Ranru and Ptera Abaranger ep40 216.jpg|Asuka and Brachio Abaranger ep48 266.jpg|Mikoto and TopGaler Dekaranger *In Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, the first half of the eyecatch features the "dog" part of the "n" character howling before pulling back to show the logo and the five rangers in attack position. After the commercial the eyecatch features the ranger(s) of the episode shooting the screen. Later after the debut of DekaMaster and DekaBreak, the eyecatch also sported either DekaMaster slashing or DekaBreak punching the screen. Magiranger *In Mahou Sentai Magiranger, the 5 main Magirangers transformed into the logo. After the commercial, we see a cape rise up revealing the focus Magiranger of the episode. As they are in full view, the image on their visor zooms in towards the screen panning in to the episode once again. Boukenger *In GoGo Sentai Boukenger, the camera pulls out to the Boukengers spinning around, stopping to show Satoru in Ranger form shooting the SurviBuster once. After the break, the camera passes the Boukengers in civilian form in reverse roll-call order (Sakura, Natsuki, Souta, Masumi, Satoru) while they look at the camera, stopping with Satoru looking at the camera. Gekiranger *In Juken Sentai Gekiranger, Jan, Retsu, and Ran in Ranger form do a few katas, the title card appearing when Jan slashes at the screen. After the break, it is the same, only with the trio in civilian form. Go-Onger *In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, the eyecatch is the five primary Engines shown in a race and BOMPER as the referee, with the viewers told to make a guess who wins. After the break, the winner is shown and that mecha says a short catchphrase. In GP Final, everyone wins and everyone makes a catchphrase altogether. Shinkenger *In Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, the eyecatch begins with the completed scene being panned out to be revealed to have been performed within the hilt of Takeru's Shinkenmaru through a disc. As it further pans out, it shows the core Shinkengers in civilian form, spinning away from the audience. After the break, the Shinkengers are in their Ranger forms, and spin in reverse before reaching ShinkenRed, who spins the disc on his Shinkenmaru to resume the episode as the camera pans back in. Goseiger *In Tensou Sentai Goseiger, the eyecatch involves the character(s) of the episode transforming to a Goseiger, and then changing to a Gosei Card while the title card appears on the bottom right of the screen. When the break ends, it goes in reverse. The segment first appeared in Epic 1 with Alata, then Hyde, Moune, Eri, and Agri respectively in that order from the first 7 Epics. The segment continues on until the end of the series. In some occasions, there can be 2 people in the eyecatch like Agri and Moune, Alata and Eri, and more. Gokaiger *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' follows Fiveman in having the logo forms on the bottom left screen to show that the break is coming up and then being seen as the show returns. Gokaiger 1 pre-break.jpg|Pre-break example from Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Gokaiger 1 post-break.jpg|Post-break example from Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Go-Busters *Similar to Gokaiger, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters has no eyecatch. The Go-Busters' logo appears in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. Go-Busters 1 pre-break.jpg|Pre-break example from Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble! Go-Busters 1 post-break.jpg|Post-break example from Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble! Akibaranger *In the unofficial series, Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, the eyecatch changes every episode featuring various characters from the show, such as the Akibarangers both transformed and untransformed, as well as Hiroyo Hakase and Malshina. Kyoryuger *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' brings back the traditional eyecatch, which shows the five Kyoryugers activating their Zyudenchi and throwing them at the audience before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (with the mecha smiling) in their transformed state after the break. **This eyecatch was changed in Brave 17, which featured the Kyoryugers (including Kyoryu Gold) preparing to transform (using footage from Brave 12, the first episode to feature the six Kyoryugers transforming together) before the break, and posing in their roll call after the break. ***In Brave 27, the eyecatch was changed again being reminiscent of the first Kyoryuger eyecatch. It featured the six Kyoryuger's totem Zyudenchi coming to them before the break and posing in front of Kyoryuzin's head (who has a bigger smile than before) in their transformed state after the break. Akibaranger Season 2 *In Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2, before the break it shows one either one or all of the Akibarangers or Malshina behind the Akibarangers logo. After the break it shows a different character as the Akibarangers logo spins around leading into the show. ToQger *Similar to Fiveman, Gokaiger and Go-Busters, the ToQger's logo appeared on the bottom left screen right before and after a break. Eyecatches - Other .]] *The Thai Tokusatsu show, ''Sport Ranger, which is based off of Super Sentai, features an eyecatch as well. It features the five Sport Rangers posing against a black background with the logo located in the top left of the screen. *The Sentai parody show, Kanpai Senshi After V, has as an eyecatch in the form of a still image depicting the team in a similar fashion to older Sentai series. External links *Eyecatch at Wikipedia Category:Sentai